Episode 4553/4554 (25th December 2006)
Plot All is prepared for his wedding day as Tom King heads down to the church to marry Rosemary; who is already on her way to the church as well. Terry is an emotional wreck looking at pictures from last Christmas of Dawn and TJ. Upon seeing Tom's wedding car arriving at the church, Terry snaps and attacks Tom; swearing revenge on him whilst inadvertently hitting Ashley in the face. When all is settled, Tom proceeds to marry Rosemary before the duo and their families return to Home Farm to celebrate. At the reception, Matthew and Jimmy confront Carl over Tom's offer to give him the business; leading to a fight between Matthew and Carl which is quickly broken up by Tom, who then announces that he is giving Rosemary the estate. A drunken Chas soon gatecrashes the wedding and sees Carl being chatted up by another woman; she responds by throwing a glass of champagne at her before finding herself confronted by Tom once more. She goes on to throw a bottle at Tom after he insults her for going against their agreement, which is exposed in front of a horrified Carl, before vowing to make him pay for "breaking her heart". Soon, Tom suggests to Rosemary that they consummate the marriage and sneak away from the party. Along the way, he finds Bob intruding in his room and coerces him into leaving; unaware that Jamie is also in the room as his escalated determination to avenge her sister's death and the departures of his mother and nephew doesn't stop. Everyone later heads outside the marquee to witness the fireworks, which is suddenly interrupted when Tom falls through his bedroom window to the ground; terrifying Belle while the other guests stare at Tom's motionless body as snow begins to fall. Cast Regular cast *Tom King - Ken Farrington *Paul Lambert - Mathew Bose *Jasmine Thomas - Jenna-Louise Coleman *Donna Windsor-Dingle - Verity Rushworth *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Jo Stiles - Roxanne Pallett *Carl King - Tom Lister *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Matthew King - Matt Healy *Kelly Windsor - Adele Silva *Scott Windsor - Ben Freeman *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Jamie Hope - Alex Carter *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Darren Eden - Luke Tittensor *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Louise Appleton - Emily Symons *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Hari Prasad - John Nayagam *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Shadrach Dingle - Andy Devine *Delilah Dingle - Hayley Tamaddon *Grayson Sinclair - Christopher Villiers *Perdita Hyde-Sinclair - Georgia Slowe *Rosemary Sinclair - Linda Thorson *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Eli Dingle - Joseph Gilgun *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Sarah Sugden - Amber Child-Cavill (uncredited) *Gabrielle Thomas - Annelise Manojlovic (uncredited) *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Len Reynolds - Peter Martin Guest cast *Charles Vaughan - Richard Cole *Bishop Postlethwaite - Peter Cartwright *Alexa McGarrell - Amy Rhiannon-Wright Locations *Home Farm - Grounds, marquee, kitchen, upstairs hallway and bathroom *The Woolpack - Public bar and kitchen *Connelton View - Living room/kitchen and front garden *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Mill Cottage - Front garden *Main Street *Church Lane *St. Mary's Church - Exterior, vestry and nave/altar *Butlers Farm - Living room, stairway and kitchen Notes *This episode features the death of Tom King, though the character appears in the next two episodes as a corpse. * This special hour-long Christmas Day episode was broadcast at the usual time of 7.00pm. *The theme tune was reworked for this episode in a special Christmas arrangement, titled "The King Is Dead". It was written, produced and arranged by Rob Ellis and performed by The Sorisso Choir. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,690,000 viewers (19th place). Category:2006 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Extended episodes Category:Christmas episodes